Garuda Indonesia flight 347
Garuda Indonesia Flight 347 was a international flight from to São Paulo to Bali, Indonesia the plane was operated by an Airbus A330-300. On October 9, 2015 the plane carrying 240 passengers and 13 crew members on-board crashed into a mountainous ravine near Bali's Ngurah Rai Int'l Airport after engine number one separated from the left wing, flipping over the top of the wing and landing 17 miles near the crash site. All 253 people were killed in the crashed. It is Indonesia's worst aviation disaster of all time, it is also the deadliest crash of an Airbus A330 and the worst disaster of the airliner's history since it started operations in 2006. Details Aircraft The aircraft operating this route was a 21 year old Airbus A330-321, registration CP-A65U. It first began operations in 1996 with an estimate time of 675,000 flight hours. In 2009, the aircraft was bought by Garuda Indonesia and the airline had operated it continuously since that date. The aircraft was powered by two twin Pratt & Whitney PW4164 engines. Passengers and Crew Most of passengers and crew were from Indonesia and Brazil, but there were several passengers from other countries including: The United Kingdom, United States, Germany, Sweden, the Netherlands, France, Denmark, Switzerland, New Zealand, Canada, Japan, South Africa, South Korea, Ecuador, Greece, Ireland, Italy, Poland, Portugal, Taiwan, and Australia. The crew consisted of Brazilian Captain Francisco Castro (42) and Indonesian First Officer Raden Atmodikoro (34). Accident At 6:23 PM Local time, Flight 347 took off from Sao Paulo International Airport in Brazil. Once the plane was airborne, engine number one, separated from the left wing, flipping over the top of the left wing; ripping away a 3-foot section, damaged the horizontal stabilizer, and landed 17 miles in the Mountain of Bukit Tunggangan. The cockpit crew heard a loud bang that attracted their attention. The first officer made a mayday call to the Ngurah Rai ATC and informed that he wanted to make an emergency landing at the airport. In addition from the engine separating from the wing, the number one hydraulic system, powered by the number one engine was severely damaged and began leaking fluid. Hydraulic system two was also damaged but maintained pressure. The captain noticed that the inboard engine on the left wing was not visible at all, and the inboard engine on the right wing was visible on the right wing from the cockpit window. The crew informed the ATC for an emergency landing, as an emergency request. The flaps extended to 3 degrees and the landing gear lowered, which were powered by the number two and three hydraulic systems, but despite that, the flaps did not fully extend, as they were powered by hydraulic systems two and three. As the captain slowed the plane and armed the spoilers, the airspeed quickly dropped to 90 knots, causing the wing to drop sharply to the left, and because the left aileron was inoperative. The plane rolled 90 degrees and the nose began to drop accordingly. The jet nose-dived from the sky and crashed into a mountainous ravine near Ngurah Raj International Airport, killing all 253 people on board the aircraft. During the crash, two Indonesian tourists spotted a Hugh plume of smoke coming from the mountain. Investigation The accident was investigated by Indonesia's National Transportation Safety Committee (NTSC). Assistance was provided by The BEA from France, The Aeronautical Accidents Investigation and Prevention Center (CENIPA) from Brazil and the National Transportation Safety Board (NTSB) in the US.Category:Accident Category:50+ Fatalities Category:Worst of the Year